valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Valiant Universe
| Locale = | Planet = | Continent = | Country = | State = | City = | Creators = Jim Shooter | First = ( ) }} The Valiant Universe is the shared universe of the characters originally created by Jim Shooter. There have been several different versions of the Valiant Universe published by different companies and in different continuities. The first Valiant Universe began publishing in 1991 under Voyager Communications and was known as [[Valiant Comics|'Valiant Comics']]. The company was acquired by Acclaim Entertainment in 1994, and all Valiant titles were canceled, revamped, and relaunched as [[Acclaim Comics|'Acclaim Comics']], the second Universe to host the Valiant characters, in 1996. When Acclaim went out of business, the rights to the Valiant Universe, its locations, and its characters were picked up and rebooted by [[Valiant Entertainment|'Valiant Entertainment']] in 2012, resulting in the third (and ongoing) version of the Valiant Universe. A new division was launched alongside the ongoing Universe in 2017, which ushered in two new versions of the Valiant Universe: one was a comiXology-exclusive reimagining of the Valiant Universe published as [[Valiant Digital Firsts|'Valiant Digital Firsts']], and the other, in partnership with Bat in the Sun, is a live-action webseries called [[Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe|'Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe']]. History Notes * The term "Valiant Universe" is generally used as a catch-all to describe the history of Valiant media. * A shared continuity is what divides one Valiant Universe from another. * According to the comic book collector's consensus, there are 6 universes in the Valiant Multiverse: *# VH-1 for "Valiant Heroes One" published from 1991–1994 as Valiant Comics; *# VH-2 for "Valiant Heroes Two" published from 1996–2002 as Acclaim Comics; and *# VEI for "Valiant Entertainment, Inc." published 2012–present as Valiant Entertainment. Additions include *# VDF for "Valiant Digital Firsts" published 2017 *# NVU for "Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe" released in late 2017 *# VCU for "Valiant Cinematic Universe" * Multiple forms of media may be produced and still take place in the same continuity, and, therefore, in the same Valiant Universe. For example... ** During the early 90s, Valiant Comics (through licenses with a major trading card manufacturer) produced a number of trading card sets and promotional cards to highlight the comics and characters of the Valiant Universe being produced at the time. The trading cards were simply another medium for the same characters, teams, events, continuity, etc., so the cards are a part of the Valiant Comics Universe. ** Other examples are the crossover video game and its comic book adaptation ''X-O Manowar/Iron Man in Heavy Metal'' which take place in and is a cannon addition to the Acclaim Comics Universe, as are the ''Shadow Man'', ''Shadow Man: 2econd Coming'', ''Turok: Dinosaur Hunter'', and [[Armorines: Project S.W.A.R.M. (video game)|''Armorines: Project S.W.A.R.M.]] video games, which also roughly take place in the same Acclaim Comics Universe. ** Additions to the Valiant Entertainment Universe include the QR Voice Variants, audio dramas, and Valiant Universe handbooks. Alternative Continuities There are some versions of the Valiant Universe that, for one reason or other, aren't considered their own Universes. # The Prime Universe featured in Unity 2000 by Jim Shooter (dubbed the VH-0 by fans as a tribute to the shorthand for the other two Universes of the day) could be considered its own Valiant Universe, but because of how short-lived it was (only three of the planned six issues were released) these events fall under the umbrella of the era's Universe, the Acclaim Comics Universe. # The Darque Future warned about and flashforwarded to in the Book of Death could also be considered its own Valiant Universe, but because of the fact that very little is shown of or know about this alternative timeline (as it is only mentioned in four issues) these events fall under the umbrella of the era's Universe, the Valiant Entertainment Universe. # The Stalinverse Timeline from Divinity III has what is arguably the most compelling argument to be its own Valiant Universe, but because of how the timeline was erased and was forgotten (and only appeared in eight issues) these events fall under the umbrella of the era's Universe, the Valiant Entertainment Universe. Gallery Cover Appearances VALIANT ZEROES ORIGINS TPB 001 COVER LUPACCHINO TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ''by Emanuela Lupacchino ( ) FFF 001 COVER-B KANO-TL.jpg|' ' by Kano ( ) DIVINITY ZERO COVER-C HENRY-TL.jpg|' ' by Clayton Henry ( ) FFF 003 COVER-B NORTON-TL.jpg|' ' by Mike Norton ( ) Pinups & Teasers File:Valiant Universe Pin-Up Frank Miller.jpg|'The Original Valiant Universe' by Frank Miller (1992) Valiant Universe 2012 FCBD Pinup by Lozzi.jpg|'The Rebooted Valiant Universe' by Arturo Lozzi (FCBD 2012) Valiant Universe 2013 FCBD Pinup by LaRosa.jpg|'Valiant Universe' by Lewis LaRosa (FCBD 2013) UNITY KindleWorlds PROMO 2013 BERNARD.jpg|'Valiant Universe' by Diego Bernard (KindleWorlds Promo 2013) Valiant Universe 2014 FCBD Pinup by Segovia.jpg|'Valiant Universe' by Stephen Segovia (FCBD 2014) Valiant Universe 2015 FCBD Pinup by Kano.jpg|'Valiant Universe' by Kano (FCBD 2015) Valiant Universe 2016 FCBD Pinup by Perez.jpg|'Valiant Universe' by Pere Perez (FCBD 2016) Valiant Universe 2017 FCBD Pinup by Lafuente.jpg|'Valiant Universe' by David Lafuente (FCBD 2017) Valiant Universe 2018 FCBD Pinup by MJ Kim.jpg|'Valiant Universe' by MJ Kim (FCBD 2018) NYCC 2018 VU TEASER ALLEN-TL.jpg|'NYCC Teaser 2018 & Valiant Universe Handbook 2019 Pinup' by Raul Allen & Patricia Martin VE Timeline.png|'Valiant Entertainment Timeline' References External links *